


Echo Flowers 2

by Coriander1975, MourningDew



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, This is a continuation, continuation of Echo flowers by Coriander1975, woah actual fluff lets hope it doesn't die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriander1975/pseuds/Coriander1975, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MourningDew/pseuds/MourningDew
Summary: A continuation of Echo Flowers by Coriander1975. Involves royal guard gaster and scientist Sans as they do awkward stuff. Later. They'll be awkward later. But since this is a continuation, there will be angst. Lot's of it. I am so sorry if I screw this up.





	1. Finding lost bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coriander1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriander1975/gifts).



> Check out the first part first by Coriander1975 if you haven't already

Gaster had almost the entire royal guard scouring the underground for a certain missing skeleton. He had been ignoring the tightness on his soul, but with every second that they didn't find Sans Serif, he grew wearier with every passing moment. The rest of the guard was beginning to notice as well, until the entire group was as antsy as a bird. 

They had been searching for hours, but still no sign. Gaster recalled sending his men to work at scouring the lab-just in case- but no reports were in. 

In fact, not a peep was heard from the entire team. 

Gaster wiped sweat off his brow and trudged on through Hotland, determined now more than ever. As he was passing the lab, however, he decided to satisfy his skittish worrying over his troops and just check it out himself. 

A gloved hand rapped twice on steel doors, while he bounced impatiently in the blistering heat. 

A moment later, the metal barricade slid away, revealing a short lizard(?) in a white lab coat which seemed to have soaked with sweat. "O-oh Mr. Gaster! W-what, uh... brings you h-here?"

Gaster didn't miss the edge of fear in her voice. "What happened to Sans Serif?" He barked looking over her head to see an assortment of overheated guards and pristine scientists. 

"S-sans...? O-oh. Uh. H-he... there was... um... a tiny........." Gaster was contemplating walking past her when she finally finished with a mumbled, "accident."

"An accident? An  _accident._ People don't just dissapear from mere accidents." Gaster knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere while acting so threateningly, but he was close to loosing someone very important and emotions were high. 

The short lizard flinched before continuing. "Of course n-not... but... he wouldn't listen... Sans wanted- he said 'needed', to find the solution but... no one could have  _ever_ predicted that... that t-that... would've happened."

Gaster metaphorically put a tarp over his blazing magic. "Would you stop with these riddles? I need to find a missing person here!" For emphasis, his boot was dug deeper into the red hot soil of Hotland. 

Another flinch. She was trembling slightly. "Of... of course... but just...j-just let me show you... instead." She then turned and without looking back, plunged into a froth of scientists, more chemicals than he had ever seen in his life, and sweaty guards. 

Gaster pushed his way through the masses and trailed after the yellow lizard. As they passed other rooms, he peeked inside the open ones. Some seemed to be filled to the brim with boxes, while others held strange shapes hidden away beneath thick tarps that likely held juicy secrets. 

"H-here... we are." Came a stutter at the volume of a mouse. 

His attention was snagged by a set of steel doors twice the length of his sword, with a glowing red sign to the side read: 'AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY'. Gaster watched quietly as the short lizard swiftly slipped a small keycard through a small slit in the wall. They waited a few moments before a soft click could be heard from the other side. He followed her through and glimpsed the name Alphys and a few numbers on her card before it was stored away again. That information would have to be remembered. 

But what truly caught his attention, was the sheer devestation of the room he found himself in. 


	2. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's get some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost rewrote the entire first chapter but then I'm like '...no. I shan't. I MUST KEEP GOING. FOR THE READERS!!!!!!!'

Gaster's reaction was immediate. "What happened here?" He demanded. The entire room was about the size of a football field, and was littered with bent, burned, and broken metal scraps in an array of chaos. At the center, however, was a giant steel hoop hanging from the ceiling on thick metal chains. On one side, a damaged stair case sat as if the hoop was once a portal to another dimension. 

Alphys winced. "W-well... I think it's best... if... if my boss were to explain." The short lizard gestured to an equally short rabbit monster inspecting the hoop's shattered rims with a grim expression. 

Gaster nodded curtly and approached the woman, noting the name tag pinned to her uniform. "Janis, would you care to explain just what's going on?" 

The monster in question glanced up at him and seemed to retort with something foul, but instead sighed in resignation. She brought a furry hand and rubbed the bridge of her nose stressfully. "You think this has something to do with Sans Serif, do you not?" She asked softly, then continued without waiting for a reply. "Well it does. Too much in fact. I hate to break it to you, but I'm not sure if we'll be able to get him back." 

Gaster felt his vision spot up. "What do you mean 'not get him back'?" He asked, a little too loud to be acceptable. 

The rabbit winced at his raised volume. "Just calm down and let me explain. I promise I'll tell you everything, you just have to listen to me and be patient." She turned from the wreckage and headed for the door. "Walk with me." 

Alphys wouldn't meet his Gaster's eyes as they passed.

"As the royal scientist, I would take full responsibility for what happened, but I'm afraid Sans' dissapearance is his fault all on his own." Janis began while Gaster barely held his tongue. "I should start from the beginning I suppose...

"As you know, Asgore asked us to find a way to break through the barrier without using any human souls. We were working day and night, yet little to no progress was made no matter what we tried. Everyone was running on a short fuse and losing hope along with motivation." Janis paused by a drinking fountain and instead of taking a sip, she plunged her entire face in the stream without even drinking. "Until, my co-worker, Brian, came up with an idea. 'What if we didn't break the barrier, but go around it?' We rejected his idea at first, but since nothing else was working, it was worth looking in to."

With resolution finally broken, Gaster spoke up. "How do you plan on getting to the surface without even breaking the barrier? That's perposterous! The barrier is made of pure impassable magic that has trapped us down here for endless centuries, so how do you plan on completely ignoring that factor?"

Janis shot him a glare. "I'm getting there. If you were paying attention, maybe you would catch on." It took all Gaster had to keep his mouth shut. "As I said, Brian wanted to go around the barrier instead of through it. It's already been discovered that we can't dig our way out, seeing that the barrier goes through the rock as well, so instead we resorted to the one thing scientists have been struggling with for years. Teleportation."

Chills ran up and down Gaster's spine while he felt his breath catch in his throat. Teleportation. Teleportation...? "Wouldn't that be even harder than breaking the barrier?" He asked.

"We were running out of ideas and resorting to desperate measures. It was a foolish mistake on my part, allowing them to go through with the testing. At first nothing would happen, but eventually we had a breakthrough. We built a smaller version of the damaged ring you saw earlier, and tossed through a classic apple. Instead of coming back through the second one, however, it never showed it's color again. We tried the test again with different objects, rulers, a sandwich, pencils, and they all had the same result." Janis turned around and began walking back the way they came. "We tried it with both rings in fact, and both did the same thing. The big question was, where did it go? What happened to them at the place that they went? So we built a fortified camera, but as soon as it got within five feet of either portal, it malfunctioned and literally exploded in our faces. Brian, being the daredevil he is, went to the portal and waved his hand through the glow. Nothing happened. It seemed to only affect electronics." 

"But why is that?"

Another sigh. "We still don't know. But it was obvious that only living things could pass. We reported our findings to the king, who encouraged our work and reluctantly lent us some test subjects. Nothing more than various animals. We tied a rope to each one, and sent them one at a time through the portal, but when we pulled them back, all we had was the end of a frayed knot. The animal was no where to be seen, and there was no sign of struggle. We were dumbfounded.

"Sans seemed to grow obsessed with the work, becoming more and more determined to make it work. He skipped meals and lost quite a bit of sleep. I'm not sure why he wanted to fix it so badly... but in the end I suppose I should've tried harder to stop him." Janis looked like she might cry. 

"We told Asgore that we needed someone that could find their way back and tell us what happened. We were asking for a volunteer to travel to this unknown world. But Asgore refused and told us to 'call it off' if we needed some sort of monster sacrifice. Sans wouldn't give up so easily."

Gaster's mind blanked out for a moment.  _Don't tell me don't tell me please no...!_

"He...h-he went into... into the m-machine by himself... and it exploded a day l-later." She paused to compose herself. "He hasn't been back since." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having too much fun ruining people's lives


	3. Come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster is sad. I am not. I am having fun. Having fun ruining people that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! *gasp* another update because... *drumroll* I'm obsessed! Can you tell? Of yourse you can! Because unlike me your not an idiot. Enjoy my pretties! And happy shipping!

Gaster prowled the laboratory floor like a hungered beast, waiting for something to pounce on and rip in half. With the look on his face, that might just be what he would do if such an oppurtunity proposed itself. 

Everyone avoided him, uncluding Janis who now guiltily sulked in her office, drinking coffee like it was the end of the world. Alphys was no where to be found, though it was assumed that she was off with a laptop and instant noodles. 

On the outside, Gaster was pacing agitatedly from one corner to another, all the while quietly muttering to himself. But on the inside, it was a raging storm of anger, possibilities, and denial. 

_Sans wouldn't do that._

_Sans was desperate to be free. We all are._

_But he's not that desperate. He's in no hurry to get out of bed in the morning._

_But what if there was more to him?_

_What more would there be?_

It was a constant back and forth bicker that wouldn't shut up. It didn't help that a migrane came slamming into him like a freight train, and it  _certainly_ didn't help that a sweaty, yellow lizard had told him 'oh, w-well, we're trying to f-fix the machine, but- uh... we need more... y'know... m-material.' Material. Hah! It's only materials! It should be easy to acquire some simple scraps, should it not? But then why was it taking so long? It had been three days already and there was still no progress. 

Gaster finally threw down his helmet and stormed out of the lab, not missing yet not caring the collective sigh of relief as he left. He didn't stop and wait for the river person, and instead ran full speed all the way to snowdin where he collapsed in the snow in a sweaty heap of limbs and armour. 

He sat there heaving heavy breaths for about ten minutes or so before a familiar bar tender stalked up to him, casting a warm glow over his form. "So? How are you doing? I heard that Sans... couldn't be reached." 

An agitated sigh escaped him. "What am I supposed to do Grillby?" Gaster asked. "I'm so used to using my skills to solve problems, but science is definetly, and never will be, my strong suit. I want to help, I really do, but what  _can_ I do?"

Grillby went silent for a few moments. Gaster felt gratefulness well in his chest. One of his favorite things about the fire elemental, was that when something was wrong, he didn't automatically say 'It'll get better.' Instead he would stop to think, then truthfully say that things will get better, and they will. Because he already thought it all through and used as much logic and reasoning as possible, that's what made Grillby's predictions trustworthy. 

"Well..." the elemental began slowly. "I'm not sure if there's anything you can do but wait." He cut off Gaster's train of thought before the rant could leave his lips. "wait and  _then_ when Sans comes  _back_ you can be there for him. Comfort him and makes sure he's alright, because no one can do that better than you." 

"...What about his brother, Papyrus?" 

Grillby shook his head. "While the two brothers are extremely close, impressively so, there are things that only you can do. There are boundaries that brothers have that don't apply to you."

A skeletal hand hid his growing blush. "What are you implying I do?"

Grillby laughed softly. "Not what your thinking, but it's an instinct I know you have. I've seen it surface a few times, just with different people. I think with Sans you can bring it to it's full potential." He offered a fiery hand to help him up, which Gaster gladly accepted. "Just trust yourself and know that when the time comes, you'll be there for him. You just have to be ready." 

Tension dropped from Gaster's shoulders that he hadn't even noticed until then. "You know... I think you're right. Sans is an adult, and though I don't know what he was thinking when he went in that portal, I know that he's probably doing all he can to get back to us. Back to Papyrus."  _Back to me._

_Yeah right._

"I'm glad I could help!" Grillby said cheerfully, putting a kind hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you take a break from your daily stressing and join me for a drink?"

"I could use one." He replied, and for once let himself get taken away into slacking off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daw~ that was really cute but WAY too short. I'll try harder next time.


	4. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bet you've been wondering what Sans has been up to... You have haven't you... right...? you have right? Yeah? Please? It's good plot right?

Fear hammered through Sans. He couldn't see, hear, or use his magic. Every once in a while, he could sense more than feel something brush up against him, almost like a lovable cat would. Only there was no love- not even LOVE. Everything was black and emotionless, like some sort of twisted nightmare. 

He tried to move, but it was like he had a 'control' switch that someone flipped off, leaving him only to think in fear. 

_I'm trapped, I'm stuck. Oh stars what do I do? I never should have come. Stars someone please help me!_

Sans didn't know just how long he had been drifting in the endless inky black, until something thick wrapped around his wrist. He would've jerked away immediatly, but with his connection from thought to action severed, he was at the new arrival's mercy. 

 _" S a n s . "_ Spoke a voice... inside his skull? Was this some sort of telepathy, or was he going mad? He waited for it to speak again, but was instead pulled harshly in the opposite direction he had been drifting.  _"Y o u ' r e  n o t  s u p p o s e d  t o  b e  h e r e . "_

Chills ran up and down his spine while their speed increased by the second. He didn't realize just how fast they had been going until Sans felt a jolt of pain as they suddenly stopped and he was sent crashing forward like a whip. He wouldn't be surprised if something was broken. 

 _" S t ay  h e r e  a n d  w a i t  f o r  h i m . "_ The voice creaked in his skull. Sans tried desperatly to speak, but was as succesful as the past hour or so he had been trying. Some sort of outside force seemed to be waying down his eyes, dragging him down into the abyss of sleep. Sans tried to force it away, but it was like he got a lungful (Heh...) of ether. 

With his battle lost, he couldn't help but close his eyes and sleep, waiting for help that may never come.........

 

 

 

 

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly at the shining lights above him.  _Where am I?_

A short ghost floated in, dressed in a snug nurse uniform that threatened to fall through her at every moment. Sans watched with foggy curiosity as the ghost went about the hospital room _(Why am I in a hospital?)_ gathering an assortment of syringes and pills from a white cabinet in the corner. 

Sans pushed down the oncoming confusion spurred migrane and decided it was now of never. "Excu-"

The nurse screamed and abruptly dropped her materials, which shattered and mixed on the floor in an array of white, blue, and red. "W-w-w... h-how are you a-awake?" She stuttered, her ghostly light flickering madly. "A-ah... uh... I shoULD GET MY BOSS!" She flew out of the room (Through the wall, mind you.) leaving Sans even more confused and worried than before. 

"What's going on...?" He murmured aloud. 

Glancing about, it was obvious that Papyrus had been here. There were atleast three plates of spaghetti, all stacked ontop one another with another on the floor and two more in the sink, which were beginning to stink. There was a chair in the corner which had Pap's favourite story time book, Peek-A-Boo With Fluffy Bunny. Sans noticed a stack of three letters piled neatly on his bedside table, all printed with: From Gaster, To Sans. 

He reached for the one on top and ripped it open, eye lights darting back and forth, drinking in the words.

_Dear Sans,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. It's been three days ever since you came back out of that portal. Everyone is worried about you, especially Papyrus. And... Especially me. We all miss you so much Sans and we all want you to wake up. Why did you go through that portal? Why would you when there's so many people that care so much about you? Like Papyrus... Like me..._

_Either way, you're back, but not awake. I'm not sure exactly why I'm writing a letter to a sleeping person, but I suppose since I already started, I should finish as to not waste paper._

_The guard is progressing exceptionally, with certain monsters working better alone and others working in groups. I am proud of all of them, but everytime I spar with anyone, I automatically think of you and that horrid day when you decided to stay and watch. Though the time I am remembering isn't my favourite, you are. Sans you are one of my favourite people to be with, and I find myself thinking about you to the point where I'm losing sleep..._

_I will have to burn this letter so that you never read it. I'll never live it down._

_Sincerely, Gaster_

Sans chuckled, while pushing down tears. He would only admit it down deep inside himself where he's perfectly honest that he had done some similar things. Laying awake at night thinking about Gaster, or remembering the fun times they shared and chuckling out loud for it. And three days? Had to be some sort of joke. He reached for another letter before he even realized he moved. 

_Dear Sans,_

_I think I'm losing myself. I told myself I would burn the last letter, yet it still sits on my desk, mocking me while I go about my day. Do I really want to give it to you, and I don't realize it? That's perposterous. I will burn that letter and this letter, and neither will ever meet your eyes._

_So why am I still writing this?_

_I've felt so strange lately... I always feel a certain weight on my shoulders that I can't shake off no matter what I do. If I go the soothing crystals of waterfall, the whispers of echo flowers remind me of you to the point of madness. If I try and escape to hotland, I end up right, smack in the middle of the laboratories which are no help. If I go to Snowdin, I'm suffocated by the silence as well as knowing that you live so close by and that Papyrus is probably going into a cleaning coma worrying about you. I think cleaning helps him forget, like drinking helps me._

_Only, I haven't drank anything. Grillby has invited me multiple times, but I refused. I'm not sure if I'm just too far gone, wallowing in my loneliness, or if it's some other outside force... but I can't stop missing you._

_Time to go find the matches._

_From, Gaster_

If Sans wasn't crying before, he definetly was now. It was all coming back, the fear he felt right before he jumped through the portal, the tight feeling in his chest whenever he was around Gaster, all the fun he'd had with his brother. Now that he was back, all the time he spent convincing himself to go through the portal seemed like a complete waste. He made everyone worry this much for him, and it was all for nothing. He barely even remembered what happened while he was in there. 

All he knew, was that it definetly didn't go to the surface, and he definetly didn't have a good time. 

Sans' hand was halfway toward the final letter when booming steps approached faster than he had ever heard anyone run before. Before he could blink, Gaster was in the doorway, dripping with sweat while his eyes gleamed with sudden tears. 

"Sans!" He was glomped in a bone crushing hug that left him limply hanging in the other's arms. "Never again! Never do that EVER again! I will harm you if you even THINK about it!" 

"SANS!" Screeched his brother suddenly hopping around them like a pogo stick, begging to be let in on the hug. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I WAS SO WORRIED ANDYOUNEVEREVENTOUCHEDYOURSPEGETTHI!"

"W-woah, calm down!" Sans said, muffled by all the armour and affection. 

"How could I be calm!? I thought you were dead!" Gaster snapped, picking him up and holding him at arm's length. "How could you do that? What made you think it was okay to do that without permission, without telling anyone, and without even using a rope? I can't even- you don't even know- I would- You can't- AH!" 

Papyrus hugged him again, practically yelling. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! I KNOW YOU'RE LAZY AND YOU MISS DEADLINES, BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO MISS DINNER FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK!" 

Sans struggled to speak through all the smothering. "Wait... a-an entire week? No way!" 

He was deposited on the bed while Gaster and Papyrus took both sides, caging him in. "Yes, an entire week, Sans." Gaster scolded. "Just what did you find over there that conviced you that what you had here didn't matter?"

Ouch.

He fumbled with the blanket, searching for both words, and memories. "O-of course you matter... you all matter so much to me." He stuttered, but he wasn't about to be a perfectionist when Papyrus was burning a hole through his skull and Gaster was giving him a look didn't permit excuses, to any extent. "As for what I found... I don't even know what that was... All I remember is... black." 

"Black?"

"Yeah. I don't even know where I was, and I couldn't move or speak. I was trapped... and I don't remember how I got here either..." Sans replied. 

Gaster sighed so heavily, it seemed every breath after was tainted with a mix of relief, regret, and agitation. "What matters now is that you're safe, and living. But don't think that let's you get out of explaining just  _what_ were you  _thinking_ when you jumped through that portal?" 

Papyrus didn't miss his chance. "AND  _HOW,_ BROTHER, COULD YOU LEAVE A  _WEEK'S WORTH_ OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SPAGHETTI WITHOUT EVEN TASTING IT???" 

He couldn't hide his tentative chuckle. "Uh, because I was unconcious?" Sans' eyes lit up in anticipation. "You could even say I-"

"NYOOOO!" Papyrus screeched, while Gaster merely looked on in amusement. 

" _Black_ ed out." 

"BROTHER WHY??? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? I EVEN MADE YOU-" Papyrus gasped as he suddenly stood, stiff as a brick. "I even... made you..."

Sans' features creased with worry. "Bro?"

"SPAGHETTI! I MADE YOU ANOTHER PLATE OF SPAGHETTI, BUT I LEFT IT DOWNSTAIRS!!!" Pap yelled in agony. "I'M GOING TO GO GET IT! DON'T. MOVE. AN. INCH!" He then bolted for the door, only to appear again a moment later, pointing an accusing finger at Sans. "AND DON'T FALL ASLEEP AGAIN EITHER! YOU'VE SLEPT ENOUGH TO LAST BOTH OUR LIFETIMES!" He then whipped out of the room once more while his retreating footsteps was the only sound in the room. 

They sat in semi awkward silence, until Gaster took a deep breath. "Sans, I just wan-" 

Gaster's eyes found the opened letters layed across the bed. 

Sans barely held back his laughter at the look of utter regret written all over Gaster's face. "Something wrong, G?" 

"...Tell me you didn't."

"You didn't."

"SANS OH MY STARS!" Gaster made a lunge for the last letter he hadn't read, while Sans tried to grab it from his hands while laughing uncontrollably. 

After a brief wrestling match, Sans was pinned to the bed while the letter lay on the floor, out of reach of both, who were breathing hard. "That's my letter you know. It's addressed to me, so it's mine." 

Gaster narrowed his eyes. "But I'm the one that wrote it! It doesn't matter who it's written to. The writer overrules the reader." 

"But the other two were so cute!" 

Sans laughed so hard he snorted at the purple blush that flooded Gaster's face. 

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free! Finally Free! Free to be meee!


	5. Let's hear an explanation, shall we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has to tell just WHAT the ACTUAL FUNK were you THINKING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey

Sans broke into a cold sweat as both Gaster and his brother's eyes bored holes through his very soul. It was time to spill the beans. He was grateful that Gaster and Papyrus would relay it to everyone else for him. They deserved an explanation after all.  _Why did you jump through the portal? Why would you leave us here? What made you think it was okay to go alone? Why so determined to do it?_

An empty sigh filled the room. Sans forced himself to relax, just enough so that he didn't black out. (Papyrus was convinced he would if left unattended) "Alright then." He began, running through his speech a few times until it sounded somewhat acceptable. "I guess I'll start from the beginning." The two nodded their heads eagerly. Gaster seemed to be fuming while Papyrus was clutching his stuffed bunny for dear life. 

Sans closed his eyes, and when they opened again, there was no light within them. "A while ago, I started having these dreams." Gaster's eyes narrowed, as if he didn't believe his near death experience was because of a dream. "Some were better than others, yet they were all similar. Too similar for it to be anything normal. Everyone was the same, everyone said the same stuff, and every place looked exactly as the last time I had the dream."

"Then what was the difference?" Gaster asked. 

"...The human was the only difference." Sans replied, to which the other skeletons stiffened noticeably. "It was like the entire underground revolved around that single, tiny, helpless human. Whatever the kid did triggered different reactions out of everyone else. It was almost like hitting the rewind button when the TV is broke, so then it just repeats itself until you take it to the repair guy- he takes too long. We should've given the job to someone that didn't have tentacles for-"

Papyrus was getting impatient if his crescendo foot stamping wasn't a big enough hint.

"Heh. Sorry. Anyways, the kid was the only thing that ever changed, while everyone else just did the same things, over and over. At first the dreams just got really boring, really fast, but eventually there was a  _big_ change in the human's actions."

When Sans failed to continue, Gaster spoke up. "Go on then. What did they do?"

Sans stuffed his shaking hands deep within his pockets. "They killed everyone." He whispered. "And it wasn't just once, either. And it wasn't just one monster, either. It was  _everyone._ and when I say everyone, I mean every single monster in the underground. It was maddening, to watch, one by one, as the human slayed monster kind. It hurt... to watch you... Papyrus... my only brother......  _beheaded."_

Papyrus' eyes widened as he shook visibly for a moment. 

"And Gaster... it hurt to see you. You were probably the most determined of all monsters. You didn't evacuate like everyone else. You stayed to fight the human. And in the earlier dreams where the human turned violent, you won. I was glad, but... without Papyrus..." Sans coughed into his hoodie. "Anyways, eventually, you died too. But you didn't just turn to dust... you... I won't go into detail." 

Gaster looked like he was about to argue, then thought better of it. 

Eye lights came back for the moment. "The kid went back to being nice to everyone for a while, but they got tired of being nice pretty quick. It was a constant back and forth, sometimes they didn't even make it past hotland."

"Why not?"

"Dunno." he shrugged heavily. "But it went on for while. I would never dream of anything else, and it was maddening to see people die so many times. It was all eerily clear. All organized in my mind like it really happened.

"And then... one time...  _just one..._ they were nice. They didn't hurt anyone or kill anybody... and then... the human somehow broke through the barrier."

Gaster was on his feet in a moment. "How would a human break the barrier without any help from a monster's soul?"

Another halfhearted shrug. "I have no idea. Everything is mucked up and blurred in my mind... I would have tried it as soon as I woke up if I knew." He awkwardly rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. "But they made it to the surface. And we were all friends with the human. Everyone was happy, with the sun on their faces and the sky stretching above them..." Sans pushed himself to his feet and began to pace. "It took me awhile. It took a whole lot of mental fighting and about two bottles of aspirin, but I somehow got it in my head that if I could find the human, or maybe any human would do... I could convince them that monsters were good and to get us out of the underground. If that didn't work... I was prepared to... take a couple souls from up there and do it myself." Sans said, his voice dropping below a whisper by the end. Papyrus was about to speak, but he cut him off. "I know what you're going to say. 'It's just a dream, they're all just nightmares that seem real.' But it  _felt so real_ I couldn't help it! It was like I was really-"

"Sans." Gaster interrupted. 

"Like I was really there. I had-" Sans pressed on.

"Sans." 

"-lived through each and every one of-"

_"Sans."_

"-Those weird rewind things-"

"SANS!" Gaster shouted, finally clamming shut Sans' monologue box. "Calm down. I understand." 

The short skeleton shook his head. "But you don't." He said, fighting tears. "You didn't watch everyone die."

Gaster wrapped him in a hug that Papyrus quickly joined. "But I understand that you were afraid. You panicked and made the decision with a time limit. I don't blame you, but... just let me know next time you're going to leap through death itself. K?"

Sans would've laughed out loud if relief wasn't pouring out of him in the form of thick tears that coated Gaster's armor and slid down Pap's skull. "Will do. Heh... heh. I guess... I really scared you guys to death?" 

Papyrus exploded, right on cue. "OH MY STARS SANS WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT! HOW COULD YOU?" He shouted, shoving away from the group hug, eager to be far away from the terrible puns now pouring from Sans like a river.

"So you weren't dead worried? Our parents weren't rolling in their graves? You didn't have a heart attack?"

"THEY AREN'T EVEN REAL PUNS ANYMORE!"

"Heh. You're smiling though."

"I'M A SKELETON, I DON'T HAVE EXPRESSIONS, SANS, AND NEITHER DO YOU."

"I can _dream."_

"I'M LEAVING!" Papyrus screeched before abruptly slamming the door while his stomping footsteps could be heard from the hospital room.

Gaster sighed, which was followed by a low chuckle. "You torment your brother too much."

Sans winked, barely holding back his laughter. "Well I've got to practice on _someone_ or I'll get rusty." 

"That's no excuse." Gaster retorted. Sans burst out laughing.

 _It's so good to be back._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if anyone wants me to continue this because technically I think this story is finished... but I'll probably get some more ideas to make Gaster's life harder if anyone is still interested.


	6. ngah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some cute fluff to lift your spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you heard the song Bad Apple? It's pretty good

The entire incident with the portal seemed like some nightmarish fantasy of the past instead of a reality that came and went. Gaster now sat hunched in a falling apart rocking chair, hunched over his phone with his thumb levitating over the call button in an uncertainty that drove him mad. Why couldn't he just press it? When he fought, it all came easily from the strategy to the formations. But when it came to his emotions he just couldn't get a steady hold on anything. There was always something stopping him, whether it be something he was nervous about or the fear of embarrassing himself in front of Sans. 

Well, perhaps he had already done the latter...

Gaster pretended the purple flush spreading across his cheek bones wasn't there and instead jammed the call button in an act of victory, only to panic once Sans picked up on the second ring with a bored 'hello...?' and he ended up practically punching the call end button. 

 _Why did this have to be so damn hard?_ Gaster thought whilst burying his head in skeletal hands.  _It's just a phone call! All you're doing is inviting him to have lunch with you! ...in Waterfall... and you already made all the food... and your not wearing your usual armor... Wait... oh wait. Is this a date? No. No way. People go to the movies on dates... This is just me sharing lunch with a friend._

_...but do I really want it to just be a friendship...?_

Gaster pushed himself from the rickety chair and paced the room before jamming the call button twice more, (The first time he accidentally called Jerry... ugh) and forced himself not to hang up at hearing Sans' tired hello from the other line. 

"H... hello." Gaster greeted, pacing faster. "I would like to- Gaster here... I would uh, like to know if you'd like to join me for... um, lunch." He hit his arm on the table, drawing a satisfying slam with a sting of pain.  _STUPID._ _Stupid. Stupid. Look what you did Gaster._

Sans went quiet for a moment before replying. "Uh, sure thing G. But... what was that noise? You okay?"

Gaster straightened his sweater, coughing awkwardly. "It was nothing. I just dropped the book I was reading, that's all." 

Apparently, he couldn't have a single conversation with Sans without being teased. "Dropped it in your excitement to eat lunch with little ole me? Aw~ you're too kind." Gaster was about to retort on the other end, but was cut off before he could get the words out. "Heh heh. Anyway, Where are we eating? Grillby's?" 

"No. I..." Gaster swallowed the lump in his throat. "I made lunch. I was thinking. Since it was such a nice day, we could... uh... eat it... outsideandstuffbecauseyouknowwhynot..." He mumbled, mentally slapping himself. 

"Uh, what was that? I couldn't quite catch that last part." It sounded like the shorter skeleton was desperately trying to hold back laughter. 

"LUNCH. I MADE LUNCH. YOU'RE INVIted to come with me... I was thinking we could go to waterfall. and have it there." 

Sans chuckled happily. "Sure, it sounds like fun. Where are you now?"

"Still at home."

"Alright. I'll meet you there in ten minutes then we can go together. Somewhere outside apparently since it's 'such a nice day'. Heh. G, we don't have weather down here." Sans laughed before hanging up with a soft click. 

Gaster gracefully sat down at his kitchen table and lightly placed his phone to the side, before letting out a deep slow breath. 

*SLAM*

Gaster sat back up and idly rubbed at the spot he had hit his head, and dully noticed a dent in the table.  _Ffffffffff..._

Gaster cut off that train of thought and instead decided to make sure he had everything he needed for their... lunch. He retrieved the woven basket from the counter and filed through it's contents.  _Sandwiches, OJ, grapes... does Sans like grapes? I've also got the ketchup..._

The rest of his time waiting for Sans' arrival was spent nervously flitting through the house, straightening everything until it was all nothing but clean boxes and lines. Everything had it's place, and everything was in it's place. No exceptions. Gaster was currently second guessing the white turtle neck sweater he chose when he heard a knock on the door that sounded like the melody of a song, yet he couldn't place the title. 

He idled a bit before answering the door to create false busyness. "Hello Sans." He greeted, noting the blue jacket instead of the usual white lab coat. "I'm glad you made it. How was the trip?"

Sans' grin stretched wider. "It's peaceful here in waterfall... I like it. So just where are we going?" 

Gaster silently sighed in relief. Finally, something he could do without screwing something up. "I found a nice place where we could set out a blanket or something. Have a nice chat. You know what I mean." He glanced over his shoulder at the basket. "If you're ready, we could go now." 

"Yeah. I was born fer' this." 

The basket was lifted lightly from the counter and carried out the door with a cheery skeleton in tow. They didn't speak at first, but it was a comfortable silence. They enjoyed each other's company and longed for it on stressful days. 

"Here we are." Gaster announced, sweeping his arm over a display of echo flowers whispering solemnly to each other in a chorus of echos. In the middle of the field, there was a patch of dry ground, free of weed and flower among an ocean of it. If called out upon it, Gaster would never admit that he had done some gardening to make it look this good. 

Sans whistled long and low. "This is impressive. How'd you find this place?"

Gaster waded through the flowers and whipped out a large black blanket, matching the color scheme of waterfall to a T. "I enjoy exploring. I do it in my free time when I get the chance." He sat down with a sigh before patting the spot next to him lightly, grinning once Sans occupied the other half of the blanket. "...Do you like grapes?"

Attentive eye lights flickered to him. "Sure. They can be either fun food or weapons of mass destruction." Gaster raised an eye ridge, fighting laughter. "Hey, you can't just eat grapes like any other food. You have to toss them in the air and try to catch them. But if you miss..." Sans reached for the basket and located the grapes before grabbing one and demonstrating. It arched in the air, but overshot his mouth and instead slipped smoothly into his eye socket. 

Gaster snorted while Sans leaned forward, digging to get the grape out. "Certainly mass destruction I see here..." He said, desperately trying not to laugh to hard. 

"You try it then!" 

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

"You're just scared." 

"Scared? You're delusional." 

_This was a good feeling._

After awhile, they finished off the sandwiches and lay in comfortable silence, leaning heavily against each other with Gaster's arm laying loosely around Sans in a manner of shy affection. 

"Hey." Sans murmured into the peaceful atmosphere they had created. Gaster hummed softly, proof he was listening. "Thanks for taking me on this  _date."_

Gaster tensed, but sighed. He had known all along that it would be a date one way or another. Was it really a bad thing? This is what he wanted, right? "You're... welcome. Thanks for putting up with me. I know you're busy, with all that research chaos and whatnot." 

"S'alright." Sans waved him off. "It's nice to get away from all that for awhile... you're a great stress reliever, y'know?" 

"I try." 

"Heh... but seriously, thanks for this. I needed it." Sans said, voice dropping to a whisper as his eyes closed softly, a peaceful grin lighting his features while a blue glow danced across the couple. 

Seeing Sans so unguarded, so at peace in his arms, gave him a burning desire to kiss him. He was so adorable, sitting there, leaning against him. Sans was so small... smaller than he'd realized. So adorable...  _I want to kiss him..._

Gaster's face turned a deep purple as he watched the slow rise and fall of the other's chest. Sans opened his eyes, and caught Gaster staring, and at once seemed to understand. His face was dusted blue, and seemed to tarnish the peaceful mood they had created. Neither cared, however, seeing that both their souls quickened in pace considerably, each inching their faces closer in sync as the very air around them seemed to be charged. 

They were so close Gaster could hold a pencil between them and it wouldn't fit unless sharpened. His eyes were slowly easing closed, accepting-

A bright blue spear flashed right between their faces as quick as lightning, before it's owner made her presence known. "NGAH! YOU'VE HAD LUNCH FOR LONG ENOUGH, GASTER. NOW IT'S TIME TO FINALLY BOW DOWN TO ME!"

Sans' eye lights had flickered out, seeing magic of that high charge and speed whiz right past his face must have been terrifying. Gaster on the other hand...

"HOW COULD YOU?" He asked, a little too loud. "You ruined my only chance! I was so close!" 

"Close to what?" Undyne questioned, already summoning more spears. 

"N... Nevermind that! Just think of it as me-"

"FORGET IT I DON'T CARE! FITE ME GASTER!"

Gaster decided right then and there that he would make that damn fish pay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome nitpickers.


	7. cute sh!t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woofles are good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a comic by sanspar on tumblr. http://sanspar.tumblr.com/post/137481061144/sans-with-boobs  
> Check it out it's the most hilarious thing you'll ever see

Sans sighed as he dropped onto the couch at home while Papyrus flitted about, dusting everything in sight. He tugged his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, checking the time before grinning mischievously as an idea came to him. He pulled out the keypad and typed, chuckles escaping him.

_Hey G, Wanna join me 4 lunch?  there's something I wanna show u._

Sans' grin widened as his plan took shape. He was never gonna forget this day. He glanced down a cheery ding (lol) announced a new text. That was fast. 

_Of course Sans. But what is it you want to show me?_

_Surprise._

_Oh no, I don't think I can make it anymore... Sorry Sans._ Sans started typing a reply, but was interrupted as a second text arrived.  _(That was a joke, Sans, just in case you didn't realize. I would love to join you. Where are we going?)_

 _That's too bad. It's rly amazing._ Sans decided to roll with Gaster's awkward flow.  _(I noticed. also, we're going to a secret place that has never before been disovered and has yet to be named)_

_Yes... I'm sure it is... amazing... (The underground has already been discovered before, and also you spelled 'discovered' wrong. You forgot the c.)_

_Veeeeeeereeeeeeeery amazing. (I'm just making sure your paying attention. Where are you right now?)_

_I'm just finishing up my rounds. Why?_

_I'll meet you at your house then._

_Why my house?_

Sans didn't bother replying, and instead slipped his phone back in his pocket and set to the preparations of making history. But where was he going to get water balloons?

 

Gaster checked his phone multiple times on his way back home, and each time he sent a text just in case Sans got distracted. He never got a reply, however. The guard in him was worried, but in his mind there was warning bells for his own safety. He sighed as he dug a key out of his back pocket, and slid it into the lock. 

His grip tightened when he heard the clank of pots from inside. Gaster slid the door open smoothly and deposited most of his armor at the door, but carried his helmet with him. He ventured to the kitchen to see Sans bustling around a steaming pot of presumably spaghetti. 

"Oh, hey G." Sans greeted, turning to reveal a tan apron and-

Gaster didn't realize he dropped his helmet until it clattered on the floor. 

Sans had... breasts...?

"It's nice to see you too." Sans snorted, before quickly regaining his composure. "I thought I would try making something, since you treated me back then." 

Gaster could only stare dumbfounded as Sans struggled more and more desperately not to burst out laughing. If he were to give Sans' expression a name, it would be the  _I  soooooo wish I had a camera_ face. 

"What... are those...?" Gaster managed to ask, only after Sans had resumed muffling his laughter while stirring the spaghetti. 

The short skeleton turned innocently to face him, moving his chest far too much to be necessary. "What is what? I don't know what you mean, G. You'll have to be more specific." 

"Why-how- I don't even- why do you suddenly have breasts?"

Sans snorted. "You're asking the wrong questions. What you should be asking, is; 'can I touch them.' Right?" 

Gaster suddenly realized just how much he was blushing. "They're probably not even real! You're just playing a prank!" 

"Yeah. This is a prank, and they're  _probably_ not even real." 

"No, they're not real."

"Is that what you think?"

Gaster tried with everything within him to convince himself that no, they were not real, and no, he ABSOLUTELY DID NOT want to touch them. "Yes, that is what I think. So why don't you get rid of them so we can eat in peace?"

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Sans objected. 

He was losing patients. "And why's that?"

"They're real, and they're squishy." 

 _"No,_ they're not!" Gaster pretended the bright purple blush wasn't there. "So get rid of them!" 

Sans sighed, though it sounded more like laughter. "Fine, fine. On one condition." Gaster raised an eye ridge. This couldn't be good. "You have to touch them, so I can prove my point." 

Gaster refused to admit just how much he wanted to. "You want to prove that they're real? We're  _skeletons."_

Sans stuck out his tongue, which was followed by his chest. "Just one little touch. It won't hurt anything." 

 _"Fine!"_ Gaster snapped. He strode over to the shorter skeleton, but when he moved to place his hand over the left one, he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

Sans was having the time of his life. "One. Little. Touch!~" He cooed. 

"Can it!" Gaster snapped. He forcefully pushed his own hand down the rest of the way, and was surprised to feel just how truly squishy it was. 

He was even more surprised when it burst, sending water everywhere. 

Sans snorted louder than ever before and almost fell over in laughter. 

"You said they were real! You said you were proving a point!"  Gaster said, mortified. 

Sans struggled to speak through his laughter. "Yeah! I was proving that they were squishy!" He pulled out a blue water balloon and poked it for demonstration while Gaster mentally recalled the words. _"They're real, and they're squishy." ,"No, they're not! So get rid of them!" ,"Fine, fine. On one condition." ,"You have to touch them, so I can prove my point."_

Gaster narrowed his eyes and balled his soaking hand into a fist. "You  _didn't."_

The short skeleton couldn't stop laughing. 


	8. Hi again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another one shot. Someone commented on here and reminded me that I still had this story so thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by live4love136 on tumblr for drawing a cute Sans x Frisk comic. Not your cup of tea? Too bad then.
> 
> NOTE: the story isn't Sans x Frisk just the comic. I was talking about the comic. Not the story. 
> 
> Also, I left this alone for so long I lost my old writing style and I FORGOT how to write Sans and G

Gaster took long strides, the soft glow of waterfall reflecting off his armor. He was currently on patrol, his last round until he was free for the day. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he'd been looking forward to seeing a certain skeleton for most of the day. Even with his dreadful puns and humor... 

"Hey Gaster, over here." 

The tall warrior stopped in his tracks and his gaze settled on a small echo flower, rustling slightly. 

Suddenly, the one beside it spoke up. " _Flower_ you doing? Need a rest?" 

Gaster almost snorted. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but that certainly wasn't it. Did Sans really have  _that_ _much_ time on his hands to go and do something as silly as this? Though, his soul did warm at the thought of Sans planning that for him, even if it was a pun. 

A little after he continued down the worn path, another flower made it's message known. "Have you seen the new nice cream flavors? A bunch of kids were running around with _stem_. Seemed pretty  _sappy_." 

The warrior chuckled again, shaking his head with amusement. He didn't get very far until another caught his attention, resumed by a second then a third. All long his route through Waterfall, short flowers would call puns to him as he passed. Some were somewhat clever, but others were so bad he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Towards the end of his patrol in Waterfall, he wasn't even looking for misbehaving monsters any more. 

Just before the entrance to hotland, there were three echo flowers neatly lined in a row with freshly moved soil. "Knock knock." Chimed the first. 

 _Who's there?_ Gaster thought, not wanting to corrupt the message. 

"Honey Bee." 

_Honey Bee who?_

"Honey Bee a dear and meet me at the lab once you're finished." A low chuckle followed his message, along with a soft shuffle of footsteps. 

A smile split Gaster's face, and his step was a little lighter as he forced himself to slow down enough to actually get his job done. He went through his half of hotland, up and down the main streets of new home, and then called a few of his other troops for the regular status reports, which were a little earlier and a bit more cheerful than usual. When the warrior arrived at the lab, it was to scrunch his face at the stench of the chemicals and cleaning tools. Science was definitely amazing, but smelled like no other. 

A few scientists caught sight of him and waved, offering small smiles despite their workload. Despite the kindness everyone showed him, it seemed they knew something he didn't. 

Gaster's cheer wilted a little. Sans was up to something, wasn't he? 

"Heya G." The short skeleton called, striding up to him with his hands obviously hidden behind his back. "How'z it going?" 

"Pretty good. Why did you call me here?" The tall skeleton replied automatically. 

"Cutting right to the chase huh? Not that I mind." Sans bounced on his heels, a glint in his eye. "So I've been working on something for awhile... and I thought 'hey, I know who needs one of these!' So after some science stuff, I scraped this-" He held out a plain cardboard box "-together. Hope ya like it." Despite his monotone, his round eye lights seemed brighter and energetic. 

Gaster wasn't sure if this was a prank or an actual gift, so he settled for staying on his guard for spraying water. "Thank you, Sans." Bony fingers reluctantly slipped under the flaps, easily flipping them open to reveal... an empty box. "...I'm impressed. So where's the pun?"

"Sarcasm? Do I really card- _bore_ you that much?" Sans laid a hand dramatically over his forehead. "I thought you liked my puns." 

Confusion outweighed the humor in Gaster's mind. "Alright alright I know you're good at puns, but what's the box for?"

"It's so you can carry my stuff." 

He almost laughed out loud, nothing made any sense. "Uh... why?"

Sans placed a folded paper in the empty box, and promptly walked away. 

Without any explanation and no hold as to what the short skeleton could possibly be doing, Gaster had no choice but to read the paper. He dropped the box to the floor and unfolded it once and came upon a small message that said 'I'll only give you one hint to where we're going'. He unfolded it once more, revealing a small illustration of a raindrop. He opened it again and found it blank, but when he flipped it to check the other side, glitter poured from the side while laughter erupted from the entire room as Gaster helplessly watched the sparkling river flow from an innocent hole in the paper. 

"Oh. My. Stars. Sans!" 

The skeleton in question could be seen laughing uncontrollably as he strolled about with an armload of strange devices in his arms. 

"Someone has to clean this up, and I'm going to make sure it's you!" Gaster called, beginning to laugh himself. 

Sans laughed harder and called back, "why don't you come over here and make me?"

The warrior threw away the (still notably heavy with more glitter) paper and rolled his eyes. "Anything I do will only make it worse. I'm sure you've got dozens of pranks up your sleeves." 

"Sorry I don't think planks fit in my sleeves. However..." Sans pulled a pair of Twix candy bars from his sleeve. "I do have a few  _twix_ up my sleeves." 

Right on cue, the crowd of scientists burst into collective groans and laughter. 

Gaster shook his head with amusement. 

Sans strolled over, depositing his collection of strange tools into the empty box and patting him on the back lightly. He nodded to the door and proceeded to walk out without even picking up the box while the onlookers snickered. Gaster sighed and reluctantly lifted the box, heavier than he originally thought, to his shoulder. He then trailed after the short skeleton, his mind swirling with curiosities. 

They took the riverperson down to snowdin, and Gaster followed silently behind Sans as the two entered into the forest, making a path on freshly fallen snow. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from asking questions and he dug his head into the corner of the box to keep from panting under the weight. Just what did Sans put in there!?

Finally, they came to a large, wooden wall with a smaller door off to the side. The change from woods to structure was so sudden, Gaster stumbled to a stop and swallowed thickly. It seemed to be a small cottage, something you'd only stay the night in to hunt. 

Sans turned on his heel and lifted his arms in presentation. "Here we are." 

"What is this place?" 

The short skeleton didn't reply and instead shuffled to the door, kicking snow out of the way before going inside and promptly sticking his head back out when he didn't follow. "Ya gonna stand out there all day or what?"

"O-oh, uh..." Gaster mentally slapped himself for spacing out. "Yeah. Just... admiring the woodwork." He followed the other inside and let the box thump to the floor, noting that it had begun to tear brutally down the side. When he brought his gaze back up, he was genuinely impressed before he remembered that assumptions got people in trouble and that there was no way Sans could've hauled a tv that big all the way out here. 

The room was more or less square with a tv sitting atop a small stand on the far side from the door. On the other side was a love seat with a table on both sides. Other than that and a mini fridge in the corner, the place was bare. 

"Ta-da." Sans said, quieter than usual.

"Did you make this?" Gaster asked, running his hands along the walls and couch.

"Well, I put the walls up, though there's'not much insulation. Other'n that I just hauled a bunch'a furniture out to the middle of the forest."

"...I actually am impressed. Why'd you take me out here though?" He asked, plopping down on the cushion. 

_PPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTT_

Gaster's jaw almost dropped at the sound of a whoopee cushion while Sans' laughter erupted and while it was music to his ears, he couldn't help but shake his head. 

Once the short skeleton finally regained his composure, the happy words following were the signal for the warrior's demise. 

"To have some fun." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I screwed something up in there somewhere... let me know in the comments if anything should be fixed.
> 
> Also
> 
> I bet Sans was both planning ahead when he bought the love seat and blushing like mad
> 
> the pun would be worth it tho


End file.
